The invention relates to overhead cranes, and more particularly to runway surveys of rail systems that are adapted to support overhead cranes.
Rail systems are surveyed periodically to ensure the rails are within established guidelines (e.g., guidelines established by Crane Manufacturers Association of America (“CMAA”)). Data generated during the survey is utilized to correct the positioning of the rails if deviation exists. Most railway surveys are accomplished manually using either a transit or a laser. A target is moved longitudinally along the rail to predetermined positions and measurements are taken. Manual railway surveys introduce human error, take excessive amounts of time, and expose the surveyor to dangerous working conditions.